ANGEL SEASON 6
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: THIS IS A VERY DIFFERANT STORY SOME SAD PARTS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. WARNINGS SPANKING OF COURSE.   THIS IS ANOTHER ANGEL AND CONNOR FIC WITH SOME SPIKE AND OTHERS TOO.
1. Chapter 1

***This is another Angel and Connor story. I came up with this idea last night and it kept me up writing it all night too. ITs also a Spike Story. **

**Description: When Spike was Wiilliam the bloody he turned a 13 year old girl into a vampire because she was innocent and everything he would have wanted in a little sister. He stayed with her for a while but ending up leaving. Now Bianca is Back looking for Spike and she's gonna find him with his old buddy Angel. **

*** This story is planned to be long. It will go back and forth between scenes of Angel/Connor and Spike/Bianca. **

**Warnings: you know me and yes there will be spankings. And also a nasty shock in the first chapter for all you Connor fans so be prepared to feel bad for both Connor and Angel. **

**Note: this is not related to my other stories and were gonna pretend like the end of season Five didnt happen. So Wesley, Gunn,and Fred are all alive.**

Angel season 6

Chapter one: selfish Angel.

Angel was going to his sons hotel room. He lived in a hotel down the road from Angel which Angel thought was stupid. But he had been calling Connors cell phone and had not gotten an answer. He also hadnt heard from his son in almost a week.

Angel opened his sons hotel door then shut it.

He looked over to the bed where Connor was laying looking very pale and Angel could barely here his heart beating.

Angel rushed over to his son as Connor opened his eyes.

"Hi dad." Connor greeted weakly.

"Connor what happened? Whats wrong son?" Angel asked very scared for his son now.

"I'm dying dad." Connor said.

Angel's unbeating heart screamed inside.

"No Connor your just sick you'll be fine i'm sure of it. Your so young there is so much you havent exsperianced yet. You cant be dying." Angel said.

"I went to a seer and asked what was going on the night before last. She said i had caught something then only an abomination can catch. Because i was born of two vampires thats not suppose to happen and The powers think that its the best way to get rid of me and it probably is. The seer said that nothing like me is allowed to exist for long." Connor said sadly knowing this was hurting his father as much as it was hurting him to accept it.

Angel gathered his son into his arms as tears began to slid down his face. And Connor began to cry too.

A million thoughts raced though Angels mind in that moment but only one would save his son. And it was the one that was the least appealing to him.

NO! He wasnt going to do that! That wasnt fair to Connor!

Angel didnt want his son to die. But he didnt want to do THAT either!

Connor was only 18 years old. There was so much he hadnt exsperianced yet.

And it made Angel heart ache with regret and remorse and guilt.

There had been so much sadness in his sons short life and after all Angel had done to try and fix it to try and make it right now the powers were killing his son. It didnt seem fair.

Connor deserved a long happy life. And the thought came back to Angel.

He could save his son from mortal death. He could give Connor that long life that he wanted for him.

Angel couldnt bear the thought of his son dying for another minute.

So he made a choice.

Angel continued holding Connor comfortingly.

" I love you Connor. More then anything in this world. I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me." Angel whispered in Connors ear confusing Connor with his words.

He couldnt see that Angel had changed face but he did feel Angel bite him and drink from him.

Angel felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing his dead heart as his son whimpered in shock and pain.

After a moment Angel stopped drinking knowing that now was the time as he placed his beloved child back on his bed he looked into his eyes. "I love you Connor. I wont let you die. Not when i can save you." Angel said still in his vamp face.

Connor pleaded with his eyes since he didnt have the strength to talk.

Angel knew what Connor was asking him to do. But Angel had gone this far already so there was no turning back.

"Vampires exist Connor. They are suppose to exist. If i turn you then the powers cant come after you because you'll be a vampire. I'll get them for this son. I promise i will. But we need to finish this. Your gonna have to drink from me." Angel said and then he bit into his own wrist and put it to Connors mouth.

Connor reluctantly cooperated. He didnt want to be a souless monster of the night.

Angel hated himself as he watched Connor drink and then pass out.

Angel picked his sons dead body up sheading more tears because he knew Connor would rise again the next night. Angel took Connor back to the Hyperion hotel and in the lobby was Spike, Gunn, Fred,Lorne,and Wesley.

They all had there memories back so they knew who Angel was carrying.

And Spike immediatly senced it. He was enraged as he stood up he yelled at Angel

"Love your son do you? Then why in the bloody hell would you turn him!" Spike yelled. He had grown fond of Connor.

Angel placed his son on the vancated Couch. Then turned to Spike and yelled back.

"Because i'm selfish ok! He was dying when i got there and i wasnt ready to watch my 18 year old son die!"

"And you think that makes it alright? You know it doesnt!" Spike said.

"You think i planned this Spike? Because i didnt. I went over to check on him and he was dying. I couldnt accept that. He's too young. There is too many things he hasnt done yet. And i wasnt ready to let go. Not when i had a way to save him." Angel said.

"Save him? Angel you didnt save him. You took his soul. How does that save him or the people he will kill when he wakes up? Your delusional if you really thought you were saving him when you did this. yes you saved him from mortal death. But turning him doesnt help him and it doesnt help you. It doesnt help us." Wesley spoke up this time.

Angel looked at Wesley. " I made the choice to turn him. I'll be able to control him. Just like i was able to control Dru." Angel said the last bit to spike with a nasty smile on his face taunting him with that last remark.

Spike came back immediatly. "You never Control Dru Angel. _Angelus_ controlled Dru."

"point taken." Angel said giving in because he really didnt feel like arguing.

He looked directly at Spike and then around the room "Leave him on the couch. Dont mess with him. He'll rise again tonight. I need to get some sleep. Spike If i'm not down here by six tonight then come wake me up." Angel said.

"What? I'm not your personal alarm clock Angel so sod off." Spike said.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to deal with the new feldgling when he wakes up?" Angel asked.

"Damn. Point taken. Fine I'll wake you up if you aint already down here. I aint dealing with your demon spawn the first night he rises. No thank you. I only turned one teenager and i'll never deal with that again." Spike conceaded. Then felt a slight shock inside his body.

"What?" Angel asked.

"I think one or mine is in town." Spike said.

"One of your... oh someone you sired is in town. ok that explains the jumpy. But i'm going to sleep. But Spike i wouldnt go looking for them which ever one it is cause they'll stake themeselves at the sight of your hair." Angel smirked and left with that to get some sleep.

Tonight would be full of vampire lessons. And each night after this one too.

to be continued...

what did you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

* this chapter is Spike and the vamp he sired.

* a bit of Dru in this chapter she may not be in character cause i've only seen her in the Angel series so i dont know much about her she wasnt in it much.

*sorry i know i said Bianca was 13 but hey I'm allowed to change it. So now she's 11.

Chapter two: Bianca's here.

Spike of course didnt heed what Angel said. A vamp he made was in town and Spike wanted to know which one it was.

He tracked the smell to the sewer.

Great place for a family reunion spike thought sarcastically.

He turned down another long path and stopped because it was HER.

Bianca the 11 year old child that he as William the bloody had wanted as his.

The flahback hit him hard.

France 1892

William was prowling the street looking for his beloved Dru when he stumbled upon a little girl in an ally she had hurt helself.

In that instant William the bloody wanted her. Had to have her.

He knelt before her "Ahh what have we here my sweet? why You've scraped your elbow my dear." William said as he pulled her into his lap after sitting down beside her.

"Now you hush littly one and I'll make it all better. I'm William. Did you know that you were meant to be mine. oh yes you were. Come now I'll help you with your elbow and then take you home to mummy." William said and then he kissed her check and then bit her kneck.

The next night he kept his promise he took her home to Dru her new mummy.

Back to present.

"Why are you here?" Spike asked her feeling very guilty for what he had done to her.

"I wanted to see you. I tracked you down. I think you make a mistake when you turned me." Bianca said.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked confused.

"Well i dont think you did it right." Bianca answered in childish caution.

"Ok now you've completly lost me." Spike commented.

"I think you made me wrong. I changed." Bianca said trying to find the right words to explain what she had done and what she felt over it.

"I didnt make you wrong! I've done it enough times before that so i knew what i was doing. And you havent changed. What do you mean by you changed." SPike asked.

"I dont feel right. I staked her and i dont feel right about it." Bianca tried to explain.

"What doesnt feel right about it?" Spike asked.

"The was a woman that was mad at me. She came and said a bunch of stuff that i didnt understand. It was a differant language. I think she was a witch or something. But I. your gonna be really mad at me. Your gonna hate. please dont hate me." Bianca said.

"This witch must have cursed you with a soul. Amazing. So why am i going to be mad at you." Spike asked curious and a little intrigued that Bianca now had a soul which meant he could teach her some new tricks.

"I staked Dru." Bianca said in a rush of words but spike still understood.

Spike felt a pain in his chest.

Dru was dead. Ouch. That one kinda hurt. It was no secret that he had loved her as much as any vampire could love another. But he knew that Dru hadnt cared even half as much for him.

Then a thought accured to him. Thank god Angelus isnt around. It would upset Angel a little but if Angelus was out many many people would feel his wrath.

"So are you gonna stay with me then?" Spike invited.

"I suppose." Bianca said and then followed Spike as he began to walk the other direction.

to be continued...

next chapter is the first part of Connor training and a little suprise in store for Angel and the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel season 6 **

**chapter 3. vampire training**

Angel was in the lobby with the others when Spike and Bianca came through the door.

"Here Bit your remember good ol' Angelus dont you? Well both Angelus and I have souls like you do. And he goes by Angel and i of course go by Spike. But you dont have to call me spike since i know that you'll still call me Willy either way. Now do want to tell our friend about Drusilla?" Spike asked.

"NO." Bianca answered.

"Fine you chicken. Then i'll tell him bloody hell you make me feel old when your around. Alright Angel our girl Bianca here dusted our girl Dru. So yeah you hungry bit?" Spike asked.

Angel felt mixed feelings about that news.

"How was Bianca re-ensouled?" Angel asked curious. He remember only a little about Bianca the child Spike had turned and treated as his own daughter.

"I was cursed by a witch and no i'm not hungry I'm tired." Bianca said.

"Then go up and pick a room love." Spike said and bianca scurried upstairs to chose a room.

"Spike what do you think your doing inviting her to stay here?" Angel asked.

" She's a child Angel. A vampire child. Thats forbidden to turn a child. You know that. And now that she has her soul vamps will sence it and want to dust her. Sides you owe me. I didnt have to come back here with her to help with junior but i did. Speaking of junior." Spike said.

Angel turned in time to see Connor stirring. That was quick. Angel thought.

ANgel got close prepared to restrain him if neccesary.

"Connor." He called waiting for his reacton. Connor opened his eyes and sat up looked around the room briefly wondering why his dad had brought him here. He felt something on his kneck and his hand flew up to get it but instead his fingers touched puncture wounds and then it all came back to him. He had been dying and Angel. Angel. Oh god Angel had turned him. He looked at his dad afraid and unsure of how he should feel.

"How could you do this to me I'm your son! I dont want to be a vampire. I dont want to eat people. I dont want to drink blood!" Connor yelled at his father.

Angel realized two things at that point. What his son had just said and what it meant.

"I dont want to eat people." Connor had said. But a souless new born vampire wouldnt have said that. Because a souless vampire wouldnt have cared. They would have woken up and wanted human blood. Feeding on the first mortal they saw.

Only a vampire with a soul would make such a statement. Angel sniffed Connor.

A SOUL! Connor had kept his soul. But how?

"Spike come over here and smell him." Angel said.

Spike came over and sniffed.

"What's wrong Angel? Wesley asked.

Spike starred in wonder

"I dont know how you managed that one junior but for some strange reason you still have your soul." Spike said to Connor.

Both Connor and the other's in the room dropped his jaw.

"Its impossible." Gunn said confussed. It went against everything he knew about vampires.

"Yeah well two vamps having a kid isnt suppose to happen either." Spike said.

"No offense but it kinda makes sence to me." Fred said.

"What?" Angel asked outraged as to how any of this could make sence.

Everyone looked at her.

"Okay you have to explain that one to us bit. What part of any of this makes sense?" Spike asked.

"Well think about it. Thats how he came into this world right. Sharring his soul with a vampire for nine months. So since he shared his soul with Darla maybe his soul is just unique. His soul is able to be inside a vampire and so Connor kept his soul when Angel turned him." Fred said.

"Well its a possibility. Lets not worry about the fact that he has a soul. that's a good thing. And Connor needs to feed since he is awake now. Which also shouldnt have happened so soon. Come on into my office son." Angel said heading into his office with Connor and Spike following.

Connor wasnt so sure about this feeding thing. he really didnt want to drink probably tasted horrible anyways.

Angel microwaved some blood in a cup and put it in front of Connor on the desk.

Then sat himself behind the desk where there was a pile of paper work.

"The first time is the hardest Connor. Just dont think about it and drink it. And even though you have a soul you will thirst for human blood at first but you'll learn to fight the cravings and settle for animal blood." Angel said and then started looking through the papers.

Connor sat there and starred at the cup for all of two minutes before Spike spoke up.

"Shesh Connor Stop starring at it and drink it. Not like its gonna turn into a pig and start complaining."

"It might." Connnor said. He'd seen wierder things happen.

Angel put his pen down sat up and looked at his son.

"Connor you have about one minute before that blood turns Cold. I suggest you drink it before that happens because your really not gonna like cold weather its warm or cold your still gonna drink it. What your not gonna do is sit there all night and stare at it." Angel scolded and informed all in the same sentense.

"What happens if I dont drink it?" Connor asked curiously.

"Ok. This is the part where i need to be really clear. So pay i'm only gonna say this once. Your a vampire now. That means you have to drink blood. Thats just how its gonna be from now on. Face it and then get over it. But do it quickly because if you keep up this attitude i'm gonna play the bastard sire all over your bare backside is that clear enough for you?" Angel lectured and threatened.

Connor sat down in the chair feeling nervous now. Angel had never layed a hand on him. Well except for that once when he had sunk Angel to the bottom of the ocean for one month. Wesely had saved him and brought him back and then Angel had worn him out with a switch. It had stung so bad that he had been crying and screamind long before Angel was done with him. Gunn had left because he had gotten tired of hearing it. And Fred had been crying because she felt Angel was being too harsh on Connor. After that Connor had straightened his act up. Finally allowing himself to believe that yes his father did love him.

Connor came back from the flashback and thought about what his father had just said.

He picked up the cut and took a small sip while Angel and Spike watched.

Then made a face and put the cup down vowing to never touch it again. Yuck it was just as bad as he thought it would be.

"Come on little nipper. Make daddy and uncle Spike happy and drink your blood." Spike pleaded trying to keep the peace.

"No it's gross. And cold. It tastes horrible. And i just dont want it." Connor said.

"If you had drank it while it was still warm like i told you to you wouldnt have that problem. You have four more minutes to finish that and then i go out a cut a switch and ware your backside out. And dont think it wont hurt cause your a vampire. You being a vampire just means that i can't break you if i use all my strenghth." Angel informed him.

"I dont want that to happen." Connor said nervously.

"I dont want it to happen either Connor but you have to learn to listen to me when it comes to vampire stuff. You have two more minutes." Angel added.

Connor made a choice he quickly picked the cup up and downed the whole thing in one swallow trying his best not to taste it.

"Oh for heaven sakes Connor its not that damn bad." Angel scolded as he grabbed the glass away from him and put it aside. Then added "Next time your getting your backside blistered." Angel said.

"Good show mate. I smell and oscar for junior here. Imajine vampire with a soul and still giving you all this trouble. And this is only the first meal. Make sure i'm around for round two." Spike said with a smirk.

"Knock it off Spike. And we arent doing another round of this because Connor is gonna do as i tell you to do arent you son?" Angel said.

"Yes. But i dont have to like it." Connor complained.

"I dont care if you like it. As long as your drinking it. You'll get used to the taste of blood Connor it just takes time. And there are some ground rules and if you break these rules you wont get a second chance I will blister your ass. No excusses. The rules are as follows.

1. You are not to go outside by yourself at all. You will have me by your side no matter what your going outside for. That is for your safety and the safety of others.

2. You will drink blood when i give it to you. You will not give me a hard time about it because it is not that big of a deal and i will not fight with you about it.

3. You will do as i tell you about to do. Again that is for your own safety and the safety of others.

4. There is another vampire here and she has a soul you are to be nice to her and she will be told to be nice to you. There isnt going to be any fighting between you two.

since i know you so well there will also be no sneaking out or you will have hell to pay.

6. you are not to lie to anyone about anything. i know you havent lied in a while but I'm still making sure that you know your not to do it.

7. last but not the least and the most important thing is that you will not physically fight with me or anyone else living here.

Now have i made myself perfectly clear?" Angel asked.

"Yes sir." Connor said.

"Good." Angel said.

to be continued.


End file.
